Three words
by tacalcielo
Summary: -Traducción-. Marron está realmente enamorada de Trunks, pero él está con Pan... Por suerte, las cosas pueden cambiar en una fracción de segundos en donde la verdad puede aparecer.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Akira Toriyama.  
**Fic original**: XmarronX.  
**Nota**: bueno, esto de la traducción cada vez me gusta más, espero estar haciéndolo bien, critiquen, denme el placer de ver sus comentarios respecto a mi trabajo, y al de la maravillosa autora que ésta vez elegí, por favor. No será una gran historia, pero es genial. Disfruten, gracias de antemano por sus maravillosos comentarios.

* * *

**_Tres palabras._**

Era una noche muy oscura. Marron y Bra estaban arriba mirando alguna película.

—Oh, dios mío. Marron, ¿viste a ese hombre? —preguntó la chica de cabello azul.

—Sí, lo hice, está bien, pero creo que mis sentimientos son para Trunks y por siempre. Además, pensé que estabas con Goten —respondió la chica de cabello rubio.

—Marron, sabes que odio hacerlo, porque te molesta y eso, pero él está con Pan ¿recuerdas? Y sí, sé que estoy con Goten, pero ese tipo es un galán, aunque mi Goten es mucho más que él, definitivamente el hombre también tiene lo suyo —dice Bra, mientras le da a su amiga una sonrisa amistosa justo antes de empezar a babearse por Goten.

—Ya lo sé Bra, pero tal vez un día él sienta lo mismo que yo, eso espero. Qué asco Bra, estás babeando por todo el suelo —bromea Marron para luego largarse a reír.

Bra miró de inmediato al suelo.

—Ja, ¿de qué hablas? —gruñó, con voz graciosa— Marron sos una pequeña mentirosa.

Bra empieza a reírse demasiado, y luego lanza una almohada a su amiga. Entonces ella le sonríe a su amiga. "Me encantaría tenerte como hermana en ley a pesar de que Pan es mi mejor amigo, así que ella puede conseguir una especie de molesto. Oh y alerta ahora nunca y nunca significa tomar sus compras con usted! "

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona Marron, pero justo antes de que Bra respondiera se escucha un fuerte grito— Qué... ¿Qué fue eso Bra?

—Yo, yo no sé... Vamos, vamos a ver a Trunks, encontremos a Trunks

Definitivamente ambas chicas se levantaron y lo hicieron. Ambas corrieron hacia la habitación de Trunks. Trunks estaba sentado en la cama, y Goten en el suelo mientras estaba muy concentrado en un juego de consola acerca de lucha.

—Oigan, ¿ustedes no escucharon gritos? —preguntó Bra.

Trunks se bajó de la cama rápidamente y salió corriendo de su habitación gritando—: ¡Panny!

Bra mira a Goten con un una cara de _¿Qué demonios?_.

Goten se encoge de hombros y dice—: A mí no me mires, yo no sé nada.

Bra se acerca a su novio y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Goten, su mal humor ya estaba comenzando a aparecer.

—¡Porque eres muy despistado!

—Chicas, no me interesa saber a dónde se fue Trunks. Si quieren saberlo búsquenlo.

A continuación, Bra y Goten comenzaron a discutir entre sí, pero en el instante Bra le dedicó una mirada significante a Marron y ésta simplemente asintió y decidió ir en busca de Trunks.

—¡TRUNKS AYÚDAME! —gritaba Pan.

Trunks se metía en cada una de las habitaciones en busca de Pan, por todos lados la buscaba.

—Panny... espero que nada malo te haya sucedido —susurró para sí mismo Trunks—. Pan ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

—¡Trunks, estoy en la cocina, AYÚDAME!

Trunks, por fin, aparece en la cocina.

—¿Escucharon eso? —preguntó Marron a sus dos amigos.

—¿Escuchar qué, Marron? — le dijo Bra a su amiga

—Era la voz de Pan, está en la cocina, vayamos a ver.

Con eso, los tres salieron disparando hacia la cocina. Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver a Pan asustada, sobre una silla.

—¿Panny, qué sucede? —preguntó Trunks, y luego corrió hacia su novia para darle un abrazo.

—Oh, Trunks, me asusté mucho —dice Pan.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Goten exigió respuestas a su sobrina.

—Yo... Fue, fue...

—¿Fue qué? ¡Date prisa, no tenemos todo el día! —dice Bra, quien claramente estaba irritada por la última conversación con Goten. Trunks miró a su hermana.

—¡Bra, se agradable con Pan! ¡Ella está destinada a ser tu mejor amiga!

Bra mira hacia atrás.

—Nunca pienses eso. Ahora, Pan, por favor dinos lo que era.

Tanto Marron como Goten miraron a Pan.

—Está bien... era... era —Pan empieza a decir, pero luego ve algo— ¡UN RATÓN! ¡Eso es lo que era, un ratón!

Bra, Goten, Trunks y Marron caen hacia atrás, como un estilo anime.

—¿Sólo por un ratón? —preguntaron todos ellos.

Pan asiente con la cabeza y luego grita—: ¡Me asusta, desháganse de él!

—Voy a ir a buscar una botella o lo que sea para ponerlo... —dice Trunks y, a continuación, sale de la cocina en busca de una botella.

—¡Espera, Trunks!

Gritó alguien. Trunks se da vuelta y le sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa, Marron?

—¿Realmente no irás a poner a un ratón en una botella verdad?

Trunks le dedica una sonrisa, y contesta sin quitársela—: Marron, que extraño, siempre tu naturaleza de buena persona, por supuesto que no lo voy a poner en una botella, no soy tan cruel, ya sabes.

Él parece intentar verse ofendido, y de mal humor, pero fracasó. Al final se ríe y Marron le da un golpe en el brazo. Más tarde, todo el grupo está mirando una película. Bra y Goten están abrazados, muy juntos, al igual que Trunks y Pan. Y Marron estaba sentada en el sofá, con profundos pensamientos.

—Tierra a Marron —dice Trunks, y mueve sus manos frente a la cara de la rubia.

Marron sale repentinamente de sus pensamientos y coloca su mirada en Trunks.

—Seguramente estás en tu propio mundo, o lo estabas —dice Trunks—. Lo siento.

—Hey, Marron, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bra repentinamente a su amiga, con una mirada de preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

Marron le da a Bra una falsa sonrisa y funcionó.

—Sí, estoy bien, enserio.

Bra le da una nueva mirada preocupada a su amiga antes de volver a acurrucarse junto a Goten. Luego de cinco minutos de ver la película, lágrimas corrían el rostro de Marron. Y para que nadie la viera, ella decidió sentarse en el suelo y acercarse un poco más a la televisión.

"_¿Por qué tuvieron que decidirse a ver ésta película? Lo que más me molesta es saber que Trunks nunca me amará. Es una buena película, pienso que ésta película definitivamente tiene una gran parte de realidad, una parecida a la mía con Trunks, y a ella le sale todo mal, por eso lloro._"Marron piensa para sí misma, y de pronto, sin quererlo, no puede evitar que un sollozo se le escapara y los demás escucharan.

Pan es el primero en hablar.

—¡Marron, pareces un bebé, mira cómo lloras! Kami, sabía que los seres humanos son débiles, pero no pensé que fueran tanto.

—¡Hey, deja a Marron en paz, Pan! —le grita Bra a Pan, luego mira a su verdadera amiga y le da una mirada de preocupación— ¿Qué pasa Marron? ¿Quieres hablar de esto en privado?

—¡Ella está celosa porque Trunks me da todo a mí y a ella nada!

Trunks le dedicó una mirada panorámica en donde demostraba que dudaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Pan?

—No te puedo decir que ella está locamente enamorada de ti.

Trunks mira a Marron y pregunta—: ¿Es eso cierto Marron?

Marron asiente con la cabeza para luego irse de la habitación.

—¡Marron espera! —le grita Trunks, y rápidamente se levanta para poder seguirla, pero entonces Pan lo detiene.

—¿Trunks, a dónde crees que vas? No la quieres, me tienes a mí —dice Pan y sonríe.

—Pedirte que salgamos fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida —grita él, entonces sí puede salir a perseguir a Marron.

—Wow —susurra Goten—, esto está mejor que la película.

—Estoy de acuerdo —susurra Bra en su espalda.

Pan empieza a llorar y luego corre hacia su tío y dice—: ¡Él me lastimó, ahora ve a golpearlo!

—Pero él no ha hecho nada tan malo —dice Bra.

—¡Sí, él me lastimó! ¡Goten, soy tu sobrina, ella es sólo tu novia!

—Corrección, soy su sexy e inteligente novia —dice Bra y sonríe.

—Sí, eres mi sobrina y te quiero mucho como tal, pero Trunks no ha hecho nada.

—¡Eres igual, dando la cara por ella! —escupió Pan, antes de salir hecha una furia de la habitación.

Goten mira a Bra luego sonríe.

—¿Mi novia sexy e inteligente eh?

Bra sonríe aún de manera más amplia.

—Por supuesto —estuvo a punto de besarlo pero volvió a alejarse— Espera ¿que habrá pasado con Marron?

Bra preguntó, se veía realmente preocupada.

—Estoy seguro de Trunks está con ella ahora, y debemos darle a ambos un poco más de privacidad —sonrió Goten.

—Sí —dice Bra. Sonríe— a la derecha.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y, luego de girar su cabeza a la derecha, ella comenzó a besarlo. Tal como ellos lo supusieron, Trunks y Marron estaban juntos.

—Trunks, por favor, déjame en paz.

—¡No, Marron!

—Por favor —dice Marron en voz baja.

Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos dejaron escapar unas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, a Trunks le da dolor en el corazón al verla así, lo único que puede y quiere hacer es acercarse y darle un abrazo. Ella intenta escapar, pero luego se da por vencido y acepta al abrazo inclinándose sobre su pecho. Trunks rompe el abrazo para poder mirarla.

—¿Marron?

—¿Sí, Trunks?

Trunks se puso a su nivel y le dio un suave beso, después de un par de segundos rompen el beso y después el ve el rostro de Marron lleno de confusión, él sonríe ante eso y dice:

—Yo te amo.


End file.
